Green Fits Lady Slytherin More Than Red
by UnfortunateFortunate
Summary: After seeing the death of her brother, the old Ginny leaves and in comes the new Ginevra, the girl who won't take crap from no one. (DG) (better then it sound plz read)


**Chapter One:**

"Sweetie, if anytime you wanna go home you owl me, ok? I already talked to Dumbledore and if you want you can be home schooled. You know, if you don't want to be around a lot of people." My mom pitied me. Well who wouldn't pity the little mute girl, who saw her brother being murdered, thus becoming emotionally unstable and mute. Even thought it was only a month and a half ago, I'm over it. Some times I still get unstable, and I still don't talk, but I'll be alright.

Right?

I took out my little notepad and the pen Hermione gave to me, so it'd be easier to write instead of having to carry a quill and a bottle of ink around, and wrote my answer to my mom down.

'**_Mom, don't worry, I'll be alright. It's been three weeks since the last time I was unstable. And I don't want to be different, I'm mute not stupid. I can handle being around people at school. Don't worry ok? Love you mom, got to go, going to miss the train if I don't leave NOW! Bye mom!_**

She hugged me and fought back the tears. I knew what she was think. 'My baby had to grow up so quick, oh my poor baby!' Insert her sobs and my sarcasms here. "Well I'll see you at Christmas sweetie. " I just gave her 'The-Look'. Christmas! Who was she kidding? I'm not going home for Christmas! Go home to what? A whole bunch of people pitting me for what I saw? For what I've become? I don't think so. Just because Percy was stupid enough to think he could convince me, the youngest, to join his point-of-view, and end up getting himself killed by a death-eather in the process while I watched from the corner he made me cower to, doesn't mean I want pity. I just pried her arms off me and walked away with out looking back.

As soon as I stepped into an empty compartment , I changed out of my jeans and white t-shirt, into my black tube top, that went just passes my belly button, and my, also black, reaching about two inches above my knee, pleated skirt. I put on knee-length black socks and my normal dress shoes. Taking out my wand I pointed it to my face and thought the words to transform my make-up free face into a face with heavy dark eye-shadow, dark lip-gloss, and pale cover up, making me look like a lifeless voodoo doll. I left my hair down and put on my new leather trench coat, all of my new wardrobe thanks to my visit to my brother's joke shop. They thought I need some cheering-up, so they gave me s lot of money for a shopping spree, money of which I traded at Gringotts for muggle money.

Quickly and as clean as I could, I burned down my old wardrobe right there and then in the compartment. Good bye Ginny Weasley, and hello Ginevra, the new me.

* * *

I was the last one to step into the Great Hall for the ceremony. I think everyone thought I was a death-eather since I closed my leather coat and put on my hood, hiding my face and my hair. Silently I walked up to the Gryffindor table and sat down. I noticed I was the only one out of my uniform. Oh well, I burned it down, not like I was planning on wearing it anytime again in my life. I would never wear that uniform again. Just to show I have changed, and won't take crap form no one. I could see the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes as he looked at me. I think he knows who I am, and I also think I won't have any problems with my new uniform. Snape stood up outraged. I don't think he even knows who I am. Well he's about to find out.

"WHO ARE YOU! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN THIS SCHOOL WITH OUT PERMISION!" He was more outraged then I thought. I stood up, smirking.

"Why professor, I feel unloved! Do you really not remember you favourite little student?" I replied sarcastically. "Figured as much. I mean, it's not like I haven't changed." Slowly I slid my hood back and took off my coat. Then I turned to Dumbledore. "Professor, I hope there's no problem with my new choice of wardrobe, and I think I might see you soon. I'm sure I'll be visiting your office many times a week, because I refuse to wear that skinky uniform, and I refuse to be at my current house. I want to be re-selected. But I think I can still manage the year change you proposed to me. And year up, I think I'd like that. Besides closer to the end of my stay here." Opps. Did I forget to mention I wasn't really mute, I was just changing and opting for silence while I did? And did I forget to tell everyone, even my family, my year-change?

"Ms. Weasley, I think for your case that can be arranged. People change but not as much as you did, I think too that a re-sorting is in need. Please step up here, we'll sort you first." He smiled. Now I know why he's my favourite person in the world and my god-father. No one knew about that, only my family, but I asked for it to be kept a secret from everyone, I didn't want to be treated differently. But that's about to change. I think from now on, everyone will treat me differently. I can't bear to look at ,my brother's and his friend's faces. No don't get me wrong, I'm not ashamed, I just think if I did I wouldn't be able to stop laughing. Slowly I stepped up to the sorting hat, taking it from the headmistress's hands, with out even siting and placing it on my head. Well I didn't really get time to place it on my head before it shouted out my new house.

"SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

Hey poeple! thanks for reading and review! plz i think i'm the only writer with two fanfics up and no reviews yet... oh and harry potter and it's chractors do not belong to me... even thou i do have my euyes on a huge draco malfoy poster...) 


End file.
